


You Are Not Alone

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Lil Bit of Sherlolly [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: But fluffy too, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, It's Sherlolly Molly just doesn't know it yet, Parental illness, Sherlolly - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, it's pretty sad, mollock, pre-sherlolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: I love your stories. One word prompt - 'Waiting'. Rating no higher than T please. Thank you.</p>
<p>Okay, this got very sad but it's also full of sweetness. Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a song fic! (Although I love that song.) I don't think this is what you had in mind Anonymous, and I'm sorry it got so sad. But this week brings back some very rough memories for me and this is where my mind went when I saw your prompt. 
> 
> I own nothing. ~Lil~
> 
> Thanks to MrsMCrieff for betaing and general awesomeness.

* * *

Sherlock rushed into Barts eager to test the samples he'd collected from a double homicide. He could do it himself but he needed Molly to gain access to the hospital's computer system. Anderson, _the reinstated idiot_ , and his team had taken samples as well but he had absolutely no faith in their abilities. He checked the Path Lab but only found some doctor he'd never met before and a bunch of interns. Then he checked the morgue, still no Dr. Hooper. His text messages and phone calls had gone unanswered so after checking her office he ran the samples himself and asked the interns to take care of the rest. While he was waiting he went to find Mike Stamford to see if he knew where Molly had gotten off to.

He was taken-aback by Mike's explanation. " _What_?"

"I just assumed you knew," Mike replied. "It happened day before yesterday. She's at Charing Cross."

Sherlock stood frozen for a moment trying to figure out what to do before pulling out his mobile. "John, I need you to get down to Barts and wait on the results of the samples I took from the crime scene. They'll prove that it was the business partner not the wife. I have to... I have somewhere I need to be." He rolled his eyes as he listened to his blogger complain. "I know I told you to go home, and now I'm telling you that you have to come back." He rushed out of the hospital looking for a cab. "It's... important John."

Less than thirty minutes later Sherlock walked into the hospital room of Margaret Hooper to find his pathologist curled up in a chair looking like she'd not eaten or slept in days.

"Molly," he said as gently as he could.

She looked up startled. "Sherlock, what are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Um, I don't know. I... you're busy," she said avoiding eye contact.

Now that he was actually here he wasn't sure what to do. But the moment that Mike had told him that Molly's mother had suffered a major stroke and was currently in a coma, he had a sudden and uncontrollable urge to be with her.

"Don't you have a case or something?" she asked as he walked up to the bed.

"John's handling it."

She jerked her head up. "You're letting John handle it?"

"He's not a complete idiot."

Molly smiled for a split second.

"When was the last time you ate, Molly?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I was force fed Mrs. Hudson's Shepard's pie just last night, thank you very much."

"I'm fine, Sherlock. You should get back to work," she said.

He looked over and saw a very small sofa against the wall. "If you won't eat, will you at least try to get some sleep?"

"I can't sleep. She needs me. I'm all she has."

He walked to the other side of the bed and crouched down until he was eye level with her. "Molly, you'll be right here. Come on, I'll sit with you."

She looked at him and he could see the black circles under her beautiful eyes. The sight made his chest tighten.

Finally she got up and let him lead her to the sofa, he picked up the blanket someone had left clearly in the hopes that she'd take advantage of it and he sat down holding out his arm. Molly's face crumpled and she practically fell onto him, crying on his chest.

After a couple of minutes she looked up. "I-I'm sorry." She tried to wipe the moisture off of his suit jacket.

"Don't apologise, Molly. There's no need." He covered her up with the blanket when she tried to move off of him and pulled her closer. She didn't speak again for more than thirty minutes. He hoped that she'd fallen asleep, but he didn't think she had. A short while later she spoke up.

"She's all I've got, Sherlock. Dad's gone. It was always just the three of us." She paused and dried her eyes, or tried to, but the tears just kept coming. "I need to make a decision, but I can't. How do I let go of the only person I have left?"

Sherlock closed his eyes and fought against the sudden and very foreign rush of emotions. He imagined his mother hooked up to machines, his father. He pictured John and Mary, Mrs. Hudson, even his brother on the brink of death. Then he saw Molly lying there, not really alive but not actually dead and he felt like he was going to be sick. He'd always fancied himself a loner, but in truth he was surrounded by people and for some odd reason they all seemed to love him. How was it that Molly Hooper, of all people, felt so alone? What kind of a world let that happen? _He_ had allowed that to happen, he realised. His stubborn pride and misguided sense of right and wrong.

He kissed the top of her head. "You're not alone, Molly. I'm here."

She looked up and smiled at him. She smiled. In the middle of all her heartache, she took a moment to smile at _him_. "I know that. But it's not the same. I'd always thought I'd be settled before I lost her, you know? That I'd have someone to love. That I'd have someone who loved me by now. She's leaving this world thinking that I'm all alone." She laughed. "I'm being selfish, aren't I? Not wanting to let go because of my own needs."

"I don't think you could be selfish if you tried, Molly." He pulled her closer. "What have the doctors said?"

"That she's gone. There's very little brain activity, she can't even breath on her own. She's an organ donor. I have to..." Her voice caught and she sobbed once again.

All that he could do was hold her close and stroke her hair. "Molly..."

"I know- I know." She moved out of his arms. "I'll go tell them."

"No, I'll go get them. You take a moment alone with your mother. Do you want to stay... after? I'll be here with you." Molly nodded. Taking a person off of life-support wasn't simple; he knew it and of course so did Molly. It could take minutes or hours for them to expire.

"Please tell them to make her comfortable. I don't want her to s-suffer... while it's happening."

He sat up on the edge of the sofa and took her face in his hands. "Listen to me. You are _not_ alone. You're coming to Baker Street when this is over. I know you're not used to it, but I'm going to take care of _you_ for once." Then he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Molly nodded then went to sit next to her mum.

Sherlock paused in the doorway before going to let the staff know that Molly had made her decision. He made a vow to himself then and there as he looked at her that she'd never feel alone again.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was sad, but please let me know if you liked it. Thanks so much for reading. ~Lil~


End file.
